The present invention relates to an educational toy and in particular to a construction toy for the construction of various shaped figures by inserting and joining construction pieces.
Educational toys are known in prior art. Most of the educational construction toys involve the insertion and connection of construction pieces by following certain predetermined construction patterns. In this way, the imagination of children cannot be fully explored. Since there are only a few construction patterns, players may find the toy to be boring soon. Players have to purchase more new construction pieces in order to keep the construction toy fun to play with. This would become a financial burden to the players. This would also create difficulties for manufacturers in manufacturing, designing, and pricing of the toys.